Baby Tails
by TailsTheCuteBabyFox
Summary: Tails new machine hes working on backfires and turns him into a 3 month old baby! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT WORST SUMMARY EVER DIDNT KNOW WHAT GENRES TO PUT THIS STORY UNDER WHY IS THIS GRAMMAR SO BRAIN STRAINING-LY BAD? AHHHH! lol. Enjoy :D Ps: just so you know, all my stories are rated K or K cause I never swear but there's little violence. Not bad violence though! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Actually was able to update despite my school work! Thanks to all who have followed of favourited this story or me because that's really amazing that people like what I'm doing so thanks! :D**

**Anyway, I haven't triple checked my grammar on this chapter but it looks all good so YAY! I've seen other people do a disclaimer thingy and the start of their stories so I thought I should too.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own sonic, tails as they are Sega characters. They are not mine because they are pure awesomeness, and I am not :( ...YAY!**

**So...ON WITH THE STORY! YAYAYAYAY!**

CHAPTER 1

Tails has

An 8 year old Kitsune named Tails the fox had bee working on an invention for 2 weeks now and today he was ready to finish it. He knew he had to test it as soon as he finished it because it was the "coolest thing he'd ever made" he had said to his best friend and big brother sonic the hedgehog.

"Now all I have to do is connect these wires to the ray suspenders", he said to himself.

When he leaned into the rays compartment he brushed over the trigger with one of his tails which caused the ray to fire. It shot at a mirror on the wall and reflected zapping tails.

"AHHHHHHHH!-" he yelled, until he blacked out.

Sonic, who was sitting on the couch watching TV when he heard a scream from the lab that was built onto sonic and tails house. Sonic, protective of his adopted little brother, ran into the lab looking for tails.

Tails spuddeny woke up to the sound of rustling. He looked up to find he was under his desk. He sat up and tried to stand but for some reason he couldn't. He looked down at himself to find he was as small as a tennis ball. It suddenly clicked in tails mind that his ray had hit him when he connected the wires. His ray had worked. But it worked too well. Tails was now a 3 month old baby!

Tails crawled out from under the desk and looked around to see sonic running around the lab looking for him.

Sonic had been looking for 10 minutes and couldn't find him anywhere. Then he heard a little whimper and turned around to face tails desk. He looked down to see baby tails looking up at him in fear of what had happened. Tails was about the size of a tennis ball.

Sonic went over and picked tails up into his arms despite the fact tails would has literally easily fit in one of sonics cupped hand. Tails huggedone of his fingers glad to be with his big brother once again.

"WHAT ON MOBIUS HAPPENED TO YOU TAILS!?1?!6!4J$&amp;!" Sonic yelled. Tails didn't like sonic yelling and began to cry.

When sonic realised he'd over reacted he petted tails in his arms and and tails calmed down.

Sonic walked into the lounge room and sat tails on the couch. He then rushed over and looked for a small blanket for Tails. When sonic found a fluffy blanket that was small enough he grabbed it and was closing the cupboard door when he heard Tails crying.

He ran into the lounge room to find tails on the floor with his two tails tied in a knot indicating he'd tried to fly and failed.

Sonic picked him up and untied his tails. He then sat the blanket in a bundle and tails on top of it. Tails was still crying so sonic tried to calm him.

"Shhhh...:it's alright tails it's alright...shhh...shh" he said while patting him.

Tails liked knowing sonic was there next to him and he calmed down and began to get comfy. Tails curled his tails I front of him and he yawned.

"Awwww..." Sonic sighed happily at the sight of tails.

Tails looked up at sonic in a cute way. "So what happened tails?" Sonic said in a caricalm voice as he put the edge of the blanket over tails so he would be warmer.

Tails pointed to the lab. Sonic looked at the doorway to Tails lab.

"Wait here tails." Sonic said. Tails nodded then drifted off to sleep. Sonic was going to go straight away to Tails lab but he stopped himself to check if tails was not hurt from what ever happened. Satisfied, Sonic ran into the lab and looked around. He went to tails desk and looked upon the dozens of blueprints. But one caught his eye. In big bold writing it read: "youth ray". Sonic inspected it and read what the info said.

Sonic looked though all the writing and found out that there was a knob marked on the print saying that it sets how many months you want to take off your age. Sonic looked around and found the massive ray in the middle of the room.

"How did I miss that?" Sonic said to himself. He went over to the ray and found the knob. Sonics jaw dropped as he saw what the knob was set to.

"93 MONTHS?!()?!,!?" Sonic yelled. "then that means..." Sonic stated in fear as he did the math.

"Tails is now a 3 month old."

sonic ran back into the lounge room. He woken up to the sound of sonic yelling from the lab. Tails was looking up at him in curiosity. Then he sat up and held his arms out toward sonic.

Sonic sighed and picked up tails in his arms.

"Did you do this on purpose tails?" Sonic asked.

Tails shook his head.

"What am I going to do? I don't know how to look after babies! Wait! I know! I'll call Amy!" Sonic said. But Tails shivered

"Hi Amy." Sonic said over the phone.

"HI SONIC! Why are you calling?" Amy replied.

"Um...I...er...need your help."

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFF THINGY ( DONT KNOW WHAT ITS CALLED. IS IT CLIFF HUNG? ) ANYWAY: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! ILL HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP IN THE NEXT 2 WEEKS! PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAV THIS STORY AND MY STUFF! IM ALSO ALMOST FINISHED MY NEXT CHAPTER ON MY OTHER STORY, "THE MEETING OF BROTHERS WHICH SHOULD BE UP NEXT WEEK AROUND MONDAY... "ISHHHH"...? SONT KILL ME IF ITS TUESDAY OR WEDNESDAY! AHHHHHAAAAAAAAAYYYAYY! THANKS! :D YOU GUYS ARE ALL THE VERY BEST!**

**THANKS AGAIN,**

-TailsTheCuteBabyFox


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with school. But today I was allowed to have a day off cause I had to go to a doctor. See, I had a bad flu cough that got into my chest and it got serious so I had to take special medicine and I finally over came it today. yay! And I'm able to do what ever I want for 6 hours after school tomorrow because I've got no assignments to start till Wednesday! (2 days away) YAYAYAYAY! So now onto the fanfic! Yay! Yay! Oh also THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE VIEWS! IVE HAD 55 VIEWS ON THIS STORY SINCE I UPLOADED IT OMG AHHHHH!? YAAAAYYYY! AND THANKYOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS LOVE YOUR FEED BACK YOU ARE ALL THE BEST PLEASE EKKP DOING IT I LOVE IT YAY! Thanks again! And I'll update before Sunday (AKA : 6 days away!) if I can because school might get in the way- ILL START Chapter 2 NOW BECAUSE I TALK FOREVER HERE IT IS! **

**Yay.**

CHAPTER2

"NO WAY! He did what?" Amy yelled over the phone. Sonic had just told Amy about this "baby Tails" incident.

"Yeah, so I kind of need your help to...you know, look after him together...in a...*GULP* f-family k-kind of way."

All that came through the line was extremely girly screams and giggles from Amy.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes!" Amy finally said after her 'giggle-a-thon'.

Sonic hung up the phone then wandered back over to the living room-

**(AUTHORS NOTE THINGY!: sorry if I ever call the living room "the lounge room, I'm pretty sure that's what Australians call them, but I know that most of you are not from Australia so if I ever say lounge room, I mean living room. Sorry, it's a habit.)**

-and saw tails sitting up with his head up looking at sonic. Tails had a worried look on his small adorable face. Sonic was about to question him when everything hit sonic at once like he just got run over by a fire truck.

Tails was SCARED of Amy. This was because Tails knew Amy was one to goo-goo with babies and play and look after them for hours on end and NEVER leave them alone. Sonic face palmed himself realising what a massive mistake he had made.

"Sorry Tails, i should have known it was a bad Idea to call Amy." Sonic apologised.

Tails wasn't really listening though, he was trying to get comfy. Tails then suddenly Felt the ground beneath him shift and leave him. He peaked out from the blanket, and found that he was in sonic arms. Tails looked up ans sonic with happy eyes.

"Boh bah!" Tails half muttered half goo gooed. Sonic smiled at this. Then he watched as Tails hugged him.

"Awwwww. You know tails, you're a really cute baby." Sonic said as tails layed on his back. Tails giggled and yawned. Sonic rocked him back and forth like well, a baby because A, tails before hadn't had any sleep the past few days because he'd been in his lab staying up working though the hours of the night on what ever it was he spent hours of the night working on and B, it was 6:00 PM and the sun was setting, and babies usually got to bed at this time. Sonic looked out the window to show Tails the beautiful sunset. Tails watched it in curiosity.

As they botched watched it in awe, a small pink dot caught sonics eye and he realised it was Amy coming up the hill. Sonic turned around and sat tails down on the couch and arranged the blanket into a circle shape so Tails would be warm.

Sonic then closed the curtains so the sunset wasn't too bright. Then sonic turned on the living rooms lamp in the corner which was one of the 3 lamps that illuminate the kitchen,lounge room and dining room which are connected to make one big room. Sonic then heard the door bell ring knowing exactly who it was.

As sonic walked over to the door he heard knocking indicating that Amy was very eager to come in.

"I'm coming-" ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!*** "I said IM COMING!"

When sonic reached the door he opened it and was met by the pink hedgehog Amy.

"Hi sonic!" Amy practically yelled.

"Hi Amy." Sonic simply replied.

"So where is the little bundle of fur?" Amy asked looking behind sonic shoulders as if there was gold behind him.

"On the couch." Sonic said.

Amy ran over to the couch to Tails looking up at her with curious eyes.

"AAAAWWWW HES SOOOOO CUTE!" Amy said as she picked him up. She then gave him a massive hug and tails giggled a little. She then held him in her arms and rocked him back and forth. This made tails happy and he cooed.

Amy then turned to sonic.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Thanks to the guest who told me that in the reviews :D YAY!**

**THAT IT FOR NOW SORRY IT WASNT LONG BUT IM PROBABLY THE WORST FNFIC WRITER EVER. I'll update soon but got to go now it's 11:50 at night now and it's a school night. I came to update now so it was on Monday, not tuesday so yeah. Thanks everyone for the great positive feed back!**

**-TailsTheCuteBabyFox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! im back from my school camp and just saying why I deleted my update thingy. well, at the time I forgot about the rule about not doing that. so I deleted it. hope I didn't lose your respect. and thanks to the person who reminded me about this. anyway. lets skip the intro thingy and get to the story! oh wait one more thing: whos going to be watching the sonic boom tv series in 1 or 2 months? I will be! ok heres chapter 3 of Baby tails! YAY!**

CHAPTER 3

"So sonic we need to get him some baby food, clothes and diapers." Amy said as she held tails.

Tails ears perked up as he heard the word diapers. He didn't want to be in a diaper because he didn't want to be embarrassed. Tails looked up at Amy then looked over at sonic with focused face at Amy. Sonic looked down at tails and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Sorry Tails but now that your a baby you can't reach the toilet. And besides, babies can't hold it in." Sonic said.

Tails pouted and sat up in Amy's arms.

"So we should get the stuff tomorrow. We can heat up some milk tonight and he can hopefully hold it in."Amy said towards sonic.

"Cool, so I'll get some blankets from the upstairs cupboard to make a bed for you, so you can stay the night." Sonic spoke before running up stairs.

Amy followed him curiously. Tails just looked around and up at Amy in wonder. When Amy reached the top of the stair case she took a right into Sonic's bedroom and discovered sonic scouting for blankets in his cupboard.

"I'll go make it now." He said to Amy with an armful of unfolded blankets.

And In a flash he was gone. Amy took a peak in the cupboard to find a blanket for tails I case he was cold in her arms. She grabbed a small one that as very fluffy and square just like the ones sonic grabbed just a moment earlier.

She then looked down at tails in a comforting way.

"Here tails, I got you I nice blankey!" She exclaimed to him.

She sat in on top of him and tails hugged the end if it while making happy, quiet baby noises. Amy's arms were getting a little sore from her keeping them in the uncomfortable position they were in. So she sat him down on the bed and let him continue hold the blanket.

"Amy! Can you come help me?" Sonic yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" Amy yelled down to him. She then turned back to tails.

"Stay here tailsy!" She giggled as she went down to sonic.

Amy proceeded down the stairs and into the living room to find sonic failing in making a bed on his spare mattress.

"Amy, do you kinda know how to make a bed on a mattress?" Sonic asked her a little embarrassed. "I haven't made one on the floor in ages."

"Yeah I'll help." Amy said.

As they were setting up Amy's bed, a loud rumble was heard in the distance. They were just placing over a cover when a massive surprising lightning flash and thunder reached the two hedgehogs ears and eyes.

"Wow that was loud!" Amy exclaimed in stun.

"Yeah! That storm wasn't on the weather report! Must've come out of nowhere. It will be big."sonic said. "I wonder how long it will last for.

They finished making the bed and then a bigger lightning flash occurred.

Then it heavily started raining.

"Woah!" Amy spoke in awe.

"Yeah I-" sonic started but was cut off by a third lightning blast.

"*******SHRIIIIIEEEEEKKKKK********waaaahhhhhh!********"! This was followed by more rain potter patting on the roof.

"Tails! He's scared of lightning and thunder! I forgot all about him!" Sonic yelled over the rain.

They hedgehogs ran up he stairs to find that tails was not on top of the bed anymore.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled.

A small whimper was heard followed by sniffles. It was coming from under sonics bed.

The two older mobians bent down and peaked under the bed to find tails cowering between the shoe boxes stacked under Sonic's bed.

"Come on out tails it's fine sweetie. Nothing's going to hurt you!" Amy said to him in a calm caring mother-like voice.

"Yeah, come on little bro!" Sonic said also in a caring voice.

Tails looked at them with fear and sadness in his eyes. He shook his head quickly indicating the hedgehogs he was scared and didn't want to.

"It's alright little buddy. Come on, we will protect you." Sonic said in an almost desperate attempt to help his baby brother.

Tails looked into his older brothers eyes. He trusted him but -CRASH BOOM!- lightning flashed was scared so he curled up tighter and hugged his blankey and wrapped his small but fluffy tails around him.

"awww," Sonic and Amy said in unison after witnessing such and adorable sight. "come on lil guy, lets get you to bed." Sonic said as he knelt lower so he could crawl under. He pushed himself a little bit to reach Tails and he then slid his hands underneath tails and his blankey. Tails quickly crawled into Sonics hands and cried and hugged his fingers and his blankey. Sonic rubbed tails back and pulled him to his chest and crawled out from under the bed. "Shhhhhhh...Shhhhhh...its alright...we wont let it hurt you...shhhh..."Sonic said in a comforting way to tails as the hedgehog sat up. Tails crying reduced to small sniffs as he knew he was safe in his brothers hands and Amy's supervision. Tails began to grow tired and he rubbed his right eye with one hand while holding his blankey and Sonic's index finger. He then let out a big yawn and snuggled into his soft blankey and Sonic's hands and closed his eyes.

"Awwwww! he's too cute!" Amy exclaimed as she watched him. Amy patted tails and he leaned into the touch. Amy then began to rub his left ear. Tails then purred and lied down into his blankey. Sonic and Amy smiled upon his sight. Tails yawned again and covered himself over with his blankey so only his head was seen.

"Awwww...lets get you to bed lil bro. well figure things out tomorrow." Sonic said to his baby brother. Tails looked up at his big brother then to Amy. He then yawned and his eyes slowly closed and began to purr.

"That's it lil guy, have some rest, Amy and Sonic figure this out," sonic said. "Godnight baby bro." Sonic whispered to his brother. As soon as Tails was in a light sleep he turned to Amy.

"Lets get him to bed." Sonic said as they both headed out of the room and the down the stairs.

**Thanks guys! ill update soon! and guess what! THIS STORY HAS OVER 300 VIEWS AND 276 ARE VISITORS WHAT THE HECK OMG AHDNVIDNFJVN MYMINDHASBEENBLOWN THISMAKESNOSENCE!**

**THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH U ARE ALL AWESOME AMAZING AND ABSOLUTELY ALRIGHTY! But seriously thanks! before I end this id like to give a shout out to SonicTailsBros. he is a great fanfic writer so go check out his stories if you guys love sonic and tails and there brotherly relationship as he literally has over 100 stories on them both. all of his stories are great and 10 out of 10! anyway, thanks guys, and also thanks for the reviews and messages of encouragement and ways to improve. I been working on me grammar! lol! Hope you've noticed! **

**So keep doing all the reviewing! Hey that rhymes! cool! so thanks guys, keep being awesome!**

**-TailsTheCuteBabyFox**

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! :D:D:D**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

As the two hedgehogs proceeded down the stairs with the sleeping fox, more lightning struck, making the little fox jump and awaken, and cry his little blue eyes out.

When our blue hero, Sonic the hedgehog saw this, he stroked his warm back, calming the baby kitsune. Soon, Tails was

Just sniffling every few seconds.

When the 3 mobians reached the lounge room, Amy placed some blankets on the couch in the shape of a cushion.

They were about to put Tails to sleep again until a little hiccup escaped the little kitsunes mouth.

"Aww. Are you hungry little buddy?" Sonic said to Tails.

Tails looked up at sonic with big,blue, slightly tear stained eyes in a slight pleading way.

"Ok then little bro." Sonic said then picked up Tails and carried him in his arm into the kitchen followed by Amy.

Sonic placed Tails down on the bench. He then turned to face Amy.

"Do you know how to make milk for babies Amy?" Sonic said to her.

"Well, its not dangerous for him Tails have normal milk for one night, but we'll have to buy baby milk powder because if he doesnt have the right milk he'll get sick."

Amy then pointed to the fridge with her thumb and asked Sonic, "is there any milk in there?"

Sonic answered her by nodding then turned to Tails who was playing with his tails. The little fox then looked around the kitchen. He then began to crawl to the edge of the bench. Sonic chuckled at picked up Tails and put him back at the centre of the bench.

Meanwhile, Amy was pouring some milk into a bottle (a plastic bottle with a pull up lid thingy) but then she realised the mill needed to be warm.

So she grabbed the bottle, and went to the other other side of the kitchen where the microwave was housed.

She then opened the microwaves door and placed the bottled milk inside. After setting a timer for 40 seconds she went back to the other two mobians.

When Amy joined them, Tails looked up at her and reached out to her with open arms, showing he wanted to be held by Amy.

Amy was shocked by this, but then leaned over the bench edge to grab Tails. She picked him up and held him in her arms. Tails giggled and then leaned over to hug Amy.

Amy was touched by this reaction by Tails. She held him closer but then was interupted by a small •••DING!••• from the microwave.

Amy then faced Sonic. "Can you hold him?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Sonic replied. Then taking Tails from the other hedgehog, began to craddle Tails? Making him happy and calm and a little drowsy. Amy then came back with a bottle of warm milk.

They then went back to the lounge room and sat down. Sonic held tails in his arms, and began to feed him his bottle. Tails then began to drink. Soon the milk had been consumed from the bottle completely, and Sonic set the bottle aside on the floor. He then placed tails against his left shoulder and patted his back. Soon, Tails burped, satisfying Sonic hed done it correctly.

Amy then re placed the blankets (Tails "blankey" on top) upon the couch for Tails to sleep on for the night.

Sonic placed Tails in his arms and craddled him. Tails yawned and tears appeared at the side of his eyes. Sonic wiped them away as Tails eyes slowly closed.

The last thing Tails heared before falling into deep sleep was...

"Goodnight little buddy, sleep tight".

**So thats chapter 4! Sorry its so short but its so hard to type on my ipad since it glitches so bad it types on its own.**

**Also it glitches so bad i cant even use it anymore. So recently ive found my ipod touch 4 that i can update on temporarily till i find a better alternative.**

**Thankyou all for the reviews and thankyou to SonicHedgehogBlur as he/she reviewed on my story saying id update soon! Go read his/her amazing stories and follow and favourite his/her stories. They are amazing!**

**Also, THANKYOU ALL FOR 800 VIEW ON THIS STORY THIS IS FLATTERING KNOWING THAT SO MANY PEOPLE ARE TAKING TIME OUT OF THIER DAY TO READ MY STORY! THANKYOU!**

**Lastly, because of my ipads situation, i do have to type on this iPod Touch 4, but its really hard since its only got IOS6 and it glitches every once in a while. But i do get them done and since the school holidays started today i have heap of time to write stories! Yay!**

**Ill try and update again soon, mabie in about 4 days-ish. Thanks again, especially the people who reviewed this story and SonicHedgehogBlur!**

**:D :D :D**

**-TailsTheCuteBabyFox**


	5. UPDATE! (Finally!)

Hello again every one! Im sorry i didnt upload in "4 days ISH" as i said i would in my previous chapter. This is because two days later our internet went down for over 2 weeks. But it was fixed by telstra yesterday night so i can publish again soon!

I think now though ill tell you all about my future plans for my fanifcs.

The first thing i want to do is continue on my first story, "The meeting of Brothers".

Also i am open a Sonic and tails short story requests! Here is what to do:

1\. Send me a PM on what story idea you have.

2\. I make it and dedicate it to you! Simple.

but there are some rules.

1) no deaths, sex/sex related things, no crossovers or swearing. But near death is allowed

2\. Give me the age of the character Sonic so i can base the ages around him such as tails being 7 years younger.

3) give me a brief 75-250 word summary of the story idea to give me an idea of what you want.

4) send it and i do the rest.

lastly, ive got big plans for new stories and this story, the next chapter should be about 1500 words. Also thankyou all SOOOOOO MUCH for 1200 views on this story THAT IS AMAZING!

Oh and also, i plan to get a weekly uploading skedual. I plan to upload every saturday if possible.

So thankyou all for the support and the reviews! Please keep viewing, following, favouriting and

reviewing!

Thanks again!

** -TailsTheCuteBabyFox!**


	6. Chapter 5

**yay! I finally finished and uploaded the 5th chapter of baby tails! I'll update again next Saturday or Sunday like I said I would try and do in my last update (the chapter before this one)**

**this chapter is dedicated to SonicHedgehogBlur, Pensuka and SonicTailsBros because Pensuka gave me inspiration for this chapter and SonicHedgehogBlur and SonicTailsBros have been messaging me ever since I started writing stories and cause they give me hope and motivation to write more stories for all of you! So thanks to you 3!**

**now for the 5th chapter!**

**Enjoy :D YAY!**

FANFIC:

Chapter 5: when sonic was sure Tails was sound asleep he and Amy put him inside the bundle of blankets Amy had prepared earlier. They then lifted him onto the couch so he would be warm and comfy. As Amy went to sit down on the other couch and Sonic on the same couch as Tails, there was a pouch knock on the door. At first, sonic had mistaken it as a small boom of thunder to add to the storm continuing outside,, but he then realised what, and who it was.

When sonic went to the door and opened it his guess was confirmed. Only Knuckles could have such a loud door knock.

He was wet and shivering, and looking a little tired.

"Sup sonic, angel island is flooded, and the master emerald is missing, so I was looking for it but it began to rain. Your house was **the** closest so..."

"S-sure come in, just I should warn you about something, and be a little quieter. We kind of have a situation..." Sonic said nervously.

"Unmmm...ok..." Knuckles said back with hint of confusion.

Knuckles closed the door behind him and sonic brought him into the lounge room. Then he went to grab a towel

"The first thing Knuckles spotted was Amy on the couch at the other end of room.

"Hey Amy, why are you here?" Knuckles asked her.

"Don't you know about him?" She replied.

"About who?" He asked, still clueless.

Amy just sighed and went over to the other couch. She then picked up the sleeping Tails and brought him over to knuckles in her arms.

Knuckles stared for at least 10 seconds before his mouth hung open and said "Is that tails?"

Amy nodded and said "sonic and I are taking care of him! Do you think we would make good parents for tails?"

"Nice try Ames, but I think we should try and turn tails back first before we make any hasty decisions." Came a voice behind them.

They both turned around to see Sonic in the rectangular archway holding a striped green and red towel.

"Sonic! I was joking! But I still think we would make a perfect couple-" Amy started, but sonic cut her off with "well, the storm doesn't look like it's going to stop within the next few hours and. It's already 11:30 so maybe I should make you a bed knuckles."

Knuckles throught for a second before shaking his head and saying "I have to get back on my search for the master emerald."

Then, as if on queue, another lightning strike went off and more rain pounded down.

"Yeah...although, on second thoughts I think I'll take you up on that offer" he continued, looking out the window at the continuous portions of rain pouring down.

"So Knuckles, you'll be sleeping in tails room I guess." Sonic said.

So after that the three went to sleep after they had put tails inside a clothes basket in sonics room so he couldn't get out in the night.

NEXT MORNING

The first to wake was Tails. He awoke to the sound of a slight potter patter of rain in the distance. He then looked around to see white plastic bars. He got up and crawled over to the side of the basket and peeked though the gaps to see Sonic sound asleep. Tails put his arm though the gap to try and reach him, only to find him to far away by a gigantic margin.

Tails then stopped trying to get to sonic and tried climbing over the basket but he couldn't even stand up. Tails lastly tried to fly but his tails weren't strong enough to create a down draft. Tails, who was scared, tired and lonely, pouted and began to cry.

Sonic awoke next to the sound of Tails crying. He looked at his alarm clock half asleep, to find it was 4:30AM.

So that's chapter 5! Sorry it's a bit short but I've been studying for my yearly exams so I've got NO spare time! I'll update again on Saturday or if not Sunday!

again, THANKYOU SonicHedgehogBlur, Pensuka nd SonicTailsBros for everything you guys have done!

everyone please go check out thier amazing work!

and of course THANKYOU to you guys for all the support, reviewing, DM-ing, favouriting, following and please keep doing that as it helps me!

thanks again!

and have a great week!

:D YAAAAAYYYY!

-TailsTheCuteBabyFox!


	7. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! I'm back! Sorry I didn't update last time I was due to cUse I was on holidays. I thought I put it that info in my last update but I didnt so this is...um...awkward...hmm...**

**anyway, no time for dilly dally! ON WITH THE CHAPTER! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

Sonic rubbed his eyes as he got up to check on tails.

Tails was still crying out for company when he saw sonic looking at him. Tails stopped crying but kept his arms up indicating that he wanted to be held.

Sonic leaned over the basket and picked tails up and rocked him back and forth in his arms.

Tails was starting to drift off to sleep happily knowing he was safe and with sonic when his stomache rumbled causing him to tear up.

"Aww, its alright tails, we'll get you something to eat." Sonic said calmly to tails.

"Bah!" Tails cooed happily in reply to sonics statement.

Sonic began to make down the stairs when he heard someone downstairs.

Sonic went down with Tails and saw amy coming up the basement stairs.

"Little guy wake you up huh?" Sonic said.

Amy jumped back when hearing sonic; she was so tired she didn't notice him. After she comprehended the question she nodded slowly.

Tails stomache rumbled again, causing him to start crying.

"Shhhh...shhhhhhh...it's ok tails...shhh...we'll get you some milk...shhhh...it's alright..." Sonic said to tails getting him to calm down.

Tails sniffed then he looked over noticing amy. He then reached his arms out to her.

"Awwww... I think he wants you to hold him." Sonic said.

Amy perked up and said "really?"

Sonic nodded and then passed tails over to her.

Tails sat up in her arms and hugged Amy causing her to "AWWWWWWW! He's so cute."

Sonic smiled then got Amy to bring him over to the kitchen. Sonic heated

Up some more milk then put it in the bottle for tails.

"Do you wanna feed him?" Sonic asked her.

-–-

So that's chapter 6! Sorry it's really short but that holiday really wore me out!

also before I go, I'm just going to say look forward to the new chapter of "The BOND Of brothers" coming out on Sunday! Yes I'm changing the title, and that chapter will be the second last chapter of the story! See YA all then! :D ;) :):):):);)

YAY! haha!

-TailsTheCuteBabyFox

:)


	8. I'm sad and sorry

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in over 3 weeks. I haven't even spoken about what I'm about to speak about in my PMs, cause it hurts to do it but I have to get it out there to make me feel better.

basically, I've had a big incident in my family and it's hard and I don't want to say what it is but its left me broken down and in horror. I couldn't bear to update. I had to stay off school for 2 weeks. I had to see a therapist About my emotions. I know this may sound dumb but I couldnt even walk for 2 days properly due to my emotional outbursts. I know this may be a lame Excuse but if you could all forgive me I would be extremely pleased. Your reviews were one of the few things that kept me going these past few horrid murdeous weeks. Please do not ask what happened cause it almost causes me to break down into tears.

i will post what I've worked on in the next few days and I can't keep my sckedule for a while but I will try to update when I can. Please do not worry about me. I hope I'll be fine. I'll post what I've done soon and wor as well as I can.

Thanks for everything.

And thanks for any optional support.

-TailsTheCuteBabyFox


	9. The Update

Quick question: Who thought I was dead?

Lol, hi guys! Been a while! :) So, I went missing from this account for 2 years and I'm back now. If you want a reason, here:

My family went into debt and sold our computer so I couldn't update. That's when I disappeared. A month later, we moved and got a new PC and I started school again in 2015. My dad got a job as a carpenter/renovator and he got a promotion pretty quick, aiding us in resurfacing economically. So why did I stay off writing?

I put my creativity into something I've wanted to do for a long time: YouTube. At all my efforts have paid off. In January of 2016, I hit 250 subscribers, when I had just gone from uploading once a week to twice. After uploading twice a week for 6 months straight, in may of 2016, one of my videos randomly gained an incomprehensible amount of growth, reaching over 20K views in 24 hours. By June, I had 750 subscribers. Due to us moving again, I then switched back to once a week uploads. However, I somehow kept growing on YouTube. FAST. On August 22nd I hit 2000 SUBSCRIBERS! I gained 1000 in in under a month. But

* * *

moving houses reminded me of this site.

This place where my creative side first blossomed. This place I could go where the people I spoke to were caring and comforting and even gave me advice when I had tough times and problems. These realisations, thoughts and motives have stuck with me and I've been meaning to come back and update. 4 days ago, I hit 3500 subscribers and I knew it was time.

I have so many ideas I wish to share! I've entered dozens of new ransoms and I've even PREPLANNED SIX STORIES I want to start. However, 2 things need to be understood:

1) I will keep my name and YouTube anonymous.

2) I will update only once a month at random. Maybe twice (so I can still focus on YouTube and school).

I will not be updating "The bond of brothers" but I WILL be updating "Baby Tails" with 2 new chapters I've planned out that will be up in the next month or two. I may write more Sonic and Tails stories (I've actually planned out an idea for an eight chapter series" BUT I also have an idea or two for a...

wait for it...

A REGULAR SHOW STORY!

I have became a massive fan of the show over the past year and I'm sad to see the show ending soon, so I want to keep it alive a little longer! I have plans for a story that will explore Mordecai's caring side and protection over Rigby. It will be along the same lines of the Baby Tails story concept but still be new and have a bigger, broader, more detailed storyline to explore and adapt. So look forward to that! :D

I hope all my strong Sonic fans aren't deterred by this change, and I myself am still a massive Sonic fan and I always will be. But I have taken to many other fandom I wish to mess around with here, so if you guys are a bit upset about all this, just know that I'm still writing Sonic and Tails stories!

My my chapters I post will be 1000-6000 words long and each chapter I put up on my stories will feature an update on how the story is going, my life and future plans etc. The updates will be around 200-300 words long.

So stay tuned for more videos- err... Stories and I'll see you guys in the next one!

-TailsTheCuteBabyFox! ;)

PS: IM BACK WOOOOOOOOOO! XD

PPS: While writing this I JUST HIT 160,000 VIEW ON YT! WHAT OMG! WOOOOOOOO AGAIN! XDXD


End file.
